Vampires and theire Family Stories
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Sirius Black wurde letztes Jahr freigesprochen, und er durfte mit seinem Freund Remus Lupin , zu seinem Patenkind und James Potter nach Godrics Hollow ziehen.
1. Default Chapter

_Vampires an theire Family Stories_

_  
Hallo leute, schon wieder was von mir, ich widme diese Geschichte wieder  
meiner Freundin DarkShadow28 (Hab dich lieb)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.... Viel Spass!!  
  
Autorin: mellin  
  
Disclaimer: Alles meins!!  
  
Beta: ????  
  
Pairing: RL/SB, ?? / ?? ...  
  
Genre: Slash, Shoujo-ai, manches verläuft anders als im Buch, manchmal OOC, Altraverse, einkleinwenig Romantik  
  
_ Prolog: In Godrics Hollow  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Tag in Godrics Hollow, die Sonne schien durch die Fenster in das Kinderzimmer. In diesem sass gerade jemand am Tisch, und machte die Hausaufgaben die sie über die Ferien bekommen hatten.  
  
„Oh, man"fluchte sie (sie = Die Person!!!) „Sirius kannst du mir bitte mal helfen?"  
  
Sirius Black wurde letztes Jahr freigesprochen, und er durfte mit seinem Freund Remus Lupin nach Godrics Hollow ziehen zu seinem Patenkind und James Potter.  
  
„Was gibt's denn?"  
  
„Zaubertränke"murrte sie.  
  
Sirius grinste und ging zu ihr hin „Welchen trank?"  
  
„Verwandlungs-Trank"  
  
„Oh, den konnte ich auch nicht, der einzige aus unserer Gruppe der dieser konnte, ist dein Vater, aber der Arbeitet"er seufzte  
  
„Oh, na ja, ich ruf mal Anja an."  
  
Anja, Anja Turner war seit dem ersten Jahr an ihre beste Freundin, sie hingen die ganze Zeit zusammen rum, ja man konnte meinen sie seien  
zusammengewachsen.  
Anrufen bedeutete bei ihnen per Flohpulver kommunizieren.  
Also setzte sie sich vor den Kamin, und warf bläuliches Pulver hinein,  
sprach den Namen ihrer Freundin, und schon erschien deren Kopf in den  
Blauen Flammen.  
  
„Hallo Anja"  
  
„Oh, hi, ich dachte schon du hättest mich vergessen"  
  
„Wir haben erst gestern geredet"  
  
„Eben, viel zu lange her"sie grinste.  
  
„Ja, stimmt, sag mal hast du die Aufgaben für Snape schon fertig?"  
  
„Nein, man könnte doch meinen er helfe uns "  
  
„Ja, stimmt"auch sie musste nun grinsen „Und so was ist dein Pate"  
  
„Und unser Hauslehrer"  
  
„Ja"  
  
„Willst du rüber kommen, dann können wir sie zusammen machen, Sirius hat sicher nichts dagegen"  
  
„Ja gerne, komme in etwa fünf Minuten, ok?"  
  
„Ok, dann hab ich ja noch zeit die Verpflegung zu Organisieren."  
  
„OK, man sieht sich gleich"und schon verschwand der Kopf ihrer besten Freundin wieder.  
  
Sie seufzte und ging in die Küche um was Essbares zu suchen.  
  
_ Na wie gefällt euch der Anfang?  
  
Das ihr nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt mit SIE und so weiter meine ich immer : Die Person...  
  
So und nun klickt auf den Button und Reviewt, dann kommt auch bald das erste Kapitel..._


	2. Homework and visit

_Autorin: mellin_

_Beta:???_

_Genre; Shonen-Ai, Shojou-Ai_

_Disclaimer: gehört alles ..... MIR!!!!! ach spass beiseite gehört alles Rowling..._

_Hos: ne bei mir ist er nicht tot, nur Lily..._

_katze7: ja den mein ich _

_Sarah: ich beantworte gern deine fragen.... Also nein es ist nicht remus' Tochter... Ja sie ist in Harrys alter...Warum sie in slytherin ist, hm, weil es mein lieblingshaus ist ....Harry geht nicht auf diese Schule, er geht auf gar keine (und er ist KEIN POTTER!!)... nein Lily lebt nicht mehr...Ja er kommt noch , nein, anja ist nicht mit Draco verwandt, ich habe sie selber erfunden , so ich hoffe ich habe alle beantwortet. In diesem Kapi wird auch erklärt wer diese person ist._

_**ICH GEHE BEI EINIGEN SACHEN NICT NACH DEN BÜCHERN!!!!**_

Kapitel 1: Homework and Visit  
  
Fünf Minuten später Stand Anja in dem Zimmer von ihrer Freundin .  
Diese trat gerade ein und umarmte Anja stürmisch, sekunden später lagen  
ihre Lippen aufeinander.  
  
„Hab dich vermisst, Anja"  
  
„Ich dich auch , Draylana"  
  
Draylana, Draylana Potter, ihre Freunde nennen sie nur Dray, sie und Anja waren schon seit dem 3. Jahr zusammen. Sie hatte Brustlange schwarze Haare, und wunderschöne blaue Augen, diese strahlten nun fröhlich ihre Freundin Anja an.  
  
„Und, weiss es Sirius schon?"  
  
„Nein, der würde mich gleich köpfen"sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf..  
  
„Nun, dann sollten wir nicht so hier rumstehen, oder?"  
  
„Hast recht"nur widerwillig löste sich Dray von ihrer Partnerin.  
  
„Wollen wir mal anfangen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, fangen wir an mit den doofen Aufgaben"sie seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden, wo sie ihren Kessel und Utensilien hatte, für den Trank.  
  
„Wie vielmal hast du ihn schon ausprobiert, Dray?"  
  
„Etwa, 10 mal"  
  
„Echt, nur"  
  
„Wieso, wie vielmal hast du?"  
  
„etwa 20 mal"  
  
Dray schüttelte grinsend den Kopf „Wow, wieso hast du nicht Sev gefragt?"  
  
„Hab ich ja, aber er hat nur gesagt: ‚ Probier es nur es weiter es klappt schon noch'"  
  
„Echt netter Pate"  
  
„Kannst du laut sagen, komm fangen wir an"  
  
„Ja"  
  
Die zwei hatten es jetzt sicher etwa schon fünf mal probiert, aber sie hatten es immer noch nicht geschafft, nun sassen sie zusammen auf dem Bett und assen, die Verpflegung aus der Küche.  
  
„Dieser Trank ist voll scheisse..."  
  
„Dray, er geht nicht besser wen du rumfluchst"  
  
„Du hast ja recht"sie seufzte und lehnte sich gegen Anja, die hinter ihr sass. Diese streichelte ihr jetzt fein durch die schwarzen Haare....

_--Zur gleichen Zeit unten --_

**Ding Dong**„Man, Sirius, mach endlich auf"  
  
„Ich geh ja schon"  
  
Widerwillig stand Sirius auf und lief zur Tür, als er sie öffnete sah er  
jemanden den er nie erwartet hätte...  
  
„Du...?????"  
  
_So, das war das erste Kapitel, ich weiss es war kurz, die nächsten werden länger, das verspreche ich euch!!!  
_  
Ich hab hier noch die Steckbriefe der zwei:  
  
_Name:_ Draylana 'Dray' Potter (???)  
_Alter:_ 15 Jahre  
_Grösse_: 1.68  
_Aussehen_: Schwarze , Brustlange Harre, Blaue Augen.  
_Charakter_: Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
_Partner_: Anja Turner  
_Pate_: Sirius Black  
_Vater_: James Potter (Lebendig)  
_Mutter_: (Lily Evans) Tot  
_Animagusform_: Schwarzer Wolf  
_Status_: ???  
_Haus_: Slytherin  
_Mag_: Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie Mag nicht: Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.  
_Haustier_: Schlange (Kiara [w]), Eule (Gabriel [m])  
_Merkmale_: Bauchpiercing, ein Schlangen Tatoo um ihren linken Oberarm.  
  
_Name_: Anja ‚An' Turner  
_Alter_: 15 Jahre  
_Grösse_: 1.70  
_Aussehen_: Schulterlange Blonde Haare, Blau-grüne Augen  
_Charakter_: Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie, Kalt und herzlos (bei leuten die sie nicht Leiden kann)  
_Partner_: Draylana Potter  
_Pate_: Severus Snape  
_Vater_: Markus Turner  
_Mutter_: Sina Turner  
_Animagusform_: Weisser Wolf  
_Status_: ???  
_Haus_: Slytherin  
_Mag_: Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Freunde und Familie Mag nicht: Dumbledore, Gryffindors (mit ausnahmen) , Leute die ihre Freunde und Familie angreifen, Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.  
_Haustiere_: Katze(Marina [w]) , Eule (Vladislav [m])  
_Merkmale_: Drachen- Tatoo auf dem Schulterblatt, und Nasenpiercing  
  
So und nun: Please Push the Button!! 


End file.
